


sir [ iwaizumi hajime ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: iwaizumi doesn't have time for teases like you, but he has fifteen minutes to spare.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 27





	sir [ iwaizumi hajime ]

**Author's Note:**

> hbguvYUYUUYGUBHUHB IWAIZUMI ARF ARF god i fuck w office sex and the sir kink mm
> 
> posted originally on @hajimies

“you need to learn how to keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

iwaizumi’s fingers are pinching at your jaw, mossy green eyes piercing into yours. you swallow, tongue skimming across your lips, watching as his eyes fell down to them before flickering back to your gaze. 

slowly, he backs you up against the desk, hoisting you by your thighs to sit. the hand on your face trails down, leaving fleeting touches against your neck before it closes, a soft gasp of air leaving your lips.

he cocks his head innocently, eyes darkening as he drinks in the way your eyes roll back, mouth falling agape. he can’t help but drag your lip down with the pad of his thumb, all self control almost being thrown out of the window as you slip it inside your mouth.

“i would make you suffer for being such a fucking tease, but you’re  _ so _ lucky i have a meeting in fifteen minutes.” he snaps.

your back makes contact with the desk, his large figure looming over yours. his suit fits him in all the right places, hugging his thick arms and thighs, the dress shirt clinging to his pecs. he rolls up the sleeves of his blazer before knocking your thighs apart. a hum of approval leaves his lips when he pushes your panties to the side beneath your skirt, a thick finger dragging between your lips.

“hajime…” you mutter, lip trapped between your teeth, clinging at the backs of your thighs to keep yourself open for him.

“look how worked up you are… such a needy girl, aren’t you?” his voice is rough as he speaks, darkened eyes meeting yours as he slaps your clit with two fingers, drinking in the way your hips jump. his fingers part you, watching your tight hole clench before moving up, pulling the hood of your clit and tapping it lightly.

you can only nod, skin ablaze with need, and you practically drool when his hands start working at his belt.

“honestly, i think you’re so wet you don’t need prep.” he muses as he tosses his belt on the ground, fiddling with his fly.

truth be told, it wasn’t about the prep-- he didn’t wanna hurt you, but still-- it was more so about the way you look up at him, needy whimpers passing through your lips without him even touching you, so nice and spread for him. if he didn’t fuck you as soon as possible, he was gonna lose his fucking mind.

“fuck, such a pretty little cunt. wish i had time to taste you,” he hums, taking the girth of his cock in his hand, tapping the tip against your clit. “want it?”

you groan softly, lidded eyes drawn to his as you reach between your part thighs, hand softly grasping his tip, beginning to pump it. iwaizumi’s eyes roll back with a groan, hips grinding into your hand, jaw dropping open.

“please,  _ sir _ …”

that control he has snaps. he knocks your hand away before gripping your thighs, slowly driving his cock into you. you both groan in satisfaction, the pleasurable burn of finally being stretched has you seeing stars, desperately clinging onto the lip of the desk.

“god, i swear you’re tighter every time i fuck you,” he grunts, hissing when he bottoms out. “lemme know when you’re ready, baby.”

you’re trying to catch your breath but he’s filling you up so  _ nicely _ , every vein and ridge lining him pressed up against you. “i’m… i’m good. move,  _ please _ …”

iwaizumi’s tongue darts out to wet his lip before he’s drawing back,slamming back in to form that brutal pace that makes your toes curl. your back arches, lips parted in a pretty moan, and suddenly he’s craving more,  _ more _ .

his cock is nudged up against your cervix with every slap of his hips, the sinful mixture of pain and pleasure driving you mad. your mouth can’t stay closed, praise after praise pouring out, egging your boyfriend only to give you more and more. iwaizumi could never get sick of the sight of you writhing beneath him, splayed out, pretty little words babbling from your lips. it’s  _ addicting _ . 

you’re clenching around him so nicely, the pulsing in your lower belly telling yourself you’re close, but you can’t even formulate the words to let him know. iwaizumi can sense it, your walls desperately trying to milk him dry. he places his palm against your stomach and slides his thumb against your clit, rubbing tight circles, feeling your stomach bulge with each thrust.

“gonna cum? c’mon, baby, cream all over my cock so pretty like you always do,” he cooes, a dirty smirk on his lips.

your coil snaps, euphoria soaring through your body as your orgasm comes in waves, clawing at the desk and his skin. iwaizumi can’t help but moan, his cock twitching inside of you, driving harder and harder until he releases inside of your warm cunt, cursing your name.

sweat slicks your hair to your forehead, chest heaving as you desperately cling for air, hissing when your boyfriend pulls out and slides your panties back into place. you look up, furrowing your brow in confusion as you watch him slide his lower garments back on.

“you’re gonna keep yourself nice and filled for me, okay?” he hums, buckling his belt before he perks up in realization, taking your chin between his fingers. “oh, and be back here when my meeting’s done. promised i’d taste you, right?”


End file.
